


Welcome

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Hayffie, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/21497492289/daily-prompt-2-welcome-to-district-12-miss-trinket">welcome to district 12, miss trinket.</a>" "In that moment their faces must have looked exactly the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I got so much writer's block that I just wrote this one quickly to get on to the next one. Sue me.

Dear Miss TRINKET,

We are delighted to inform you that your application has been accepted! You are now officially an Escort, one of the most important jobs in the Hunger Games! As Escort, it is your responsibility to choose the Tributes, to introduce them to the life to which they may be privy after the Games, and work with each Tribute's mentor in order to fully maximize their value in the eyes of the Sponsors. You have been assigned to DISTRICT TWELVE. Welcome to your new job, Miss TRINKET. A new world of travel and fame awaits you!

-Madame Juliana Somnium  
Head Escort

She goes to her assigned District a full three days early, to get a head start on meeting District 12's Mentor. She remembers Haymitch. She remembers being six when he won his games, and she remembers the look on his face when Maysilee (her favorite Tribute, she wanted her to win so badly) died. In that moment their faces must have looked exactly the same.

She knows already that he drinks. He's the laughingstock of the Capitol, this mentor, who's been alone since Stora Triticum died. He rose to give his eulogy, started with the words, "Stora Triticum's motto was simple: stay alive," then threw up next to the coffin, swayed where he stood, and passed out. It was all captured by the media and was replayed for weeks afterward. She's prepared for a mentor who will likely be difficult and drunk and immoral and improper, who she will, in time, reform. She's prepared for this. She's ready.

She is not ready for him to throw a bottle at her head.

Honestly, all she asked was if he was excited for the new Games (surely he'd feel excited about a new chance to win? Surely this year he'd wonder if they'd win?) and if he wanted to try on the suit she had brought for him as a welcoming present.

But suddenly he is screaming at her about how he hates the Games (surely he can't hate them, he won, didn't he?) and telling her to  _get the **fuck**  out_.

Effie runs.

Welcome to District 12, indeed.


End file.
